Friendships Reaching Across Worlds
by Keeanga
Summary: Quick summaries of BIONICLE timeline. Mini- fanfic within first three, four chapters. Pairings of OCs and other characters. I DO NOT OWN BIONICLE OR THE ORIGINAL STORY. DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T READ IT PLEASE OR REVIEW.
1. Prologue

_It is passed down, generation to generation. Their children inherit the great responsibility and the destiny. At a certain age, each is blessed to finally travel to a strange and new world to meet their doubles. Biomechanical beings while they are still human. These human teenagers have only to say "Matoran into Toa, Toa into Turaga, Turaga into legend. This is the way of the **BIONICLE**." Then each can open a portal to their respected lands, journeying separately or together alongside their Toa Doubles. Welcome to their world._

**Toa Hagah **

Norik- Naomi  
Gaaki- Gak  
Iruini- Iruinia  
Bomonga- Beauma  
Pouks- Patan  
Kualas- Kala

**Toa Metru **

Lhikan- Lhikana  
Vakama- Vitany  
Tuyet- Tulan  
Nokama- Natan  
Nidhiki- Nikita  
Matau- Mataya  
Whenua- Whenia  
Onewa- Onewaya  
Nuju- Nuja

**Toa Nuva/Mistika**

Tahu- Tawny  
Gali- Gail  
Lewa- Lea  
Onua- Onia  
Pohatu- Pohaita  
Kopaka- Kopaika  
Takanuva- Terana

**Toa Inika/Mahri**

Jaller- Jallaya  
Hahli- Harli  
Kongu- Kana  
Nuparu- Nupara  
Hewkii- Hewika  
Matoro- Matora

**Glatorians **

Malum- Mala  
Ackar- Akari  
Tarix- Theresa  
Keena- Keenan  
Gresh- Geisha  
Vastus- Vasha  
Skrall- Sky  
Stronius- Cronus  
Tuma- Tula  
Vorox- Vera  
Strakk-Scotia  
Gelu-Gela  
Bone Hunters- Griffith  
Mata Nui- Matt

**Bohrok/Bohrok- Kal**

Gahdok- Gadon  
Cahdok- Caden  
Krana- Rana

**Rahkshi**

Turahk- Teran  
Guurahk- Gabrielle  
Lerahk- Liam  
Vorahk- Vora  
Panrahk- Parker  
Kurahk- Konner

**Visorak**

Sidorak- Sidney  
Roodaka- Riddick

**Pirahka**

Hakann- Hannah  
Vezok- Vienna  
Zaktan- Zatana  
Reidak- Rieda  
Avok- Avvy  
Thok- Thea

**Barraki**

Kalmah- Kali  
Takadox- Takara  
Ehlek- Ella  
Mantax- Maria  
Carapar- Cara  
Pridak- Prida

**Order of Mata Nui**

Axon- Axa  
Brutaka- Brutana

**Other**

Makuta- Makeeta

* * *

**_Please Note:_**

**If you do not like it, please do not read or review.**  
I used information from the BIONICLE website so therfore

_Italicized text=my own writing_

None italicized text=source from: Bionicle websites (**only for this first chapters, explaining it all**)

There will be a mini story in the first three chapters,before it gets to the main fanfic abot the Glatorians. Please check out pictures of the charactes on my DeviantArt account, will post more as soon as possible. The first few chapters are a basic run-down of what happened in the BIONICLE storyline up until Bara Magna where the fanfiction begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Toa and Teenagers**

Tahu- Tawny  
Gali- Gail  
Lewa- Lea  
Onua- Onia  
Pohatu- Pohaita  
Kopaka- Kopaika

* * *

_Tawny, Gail, Lea, Onia, Pohaita and Kopaika have all been friends since they were in elementary. Maybe it was because they each had an older sibling who knew each of the others family. They couldn't tell, all they knew was it had been a really long time and they were inseparable; despite the arguments between Tawny, Kopaika and Gail. Onia and Gail acted as peacekeepers though; Tawny and Lea were best friends while Pohaita and Kopaika became closer over the years. Their personalities ranged greatly:_

_Tawny was the hotheaded, stubborn redhead._

_Gail was the only boy in the group of friends but calm and hard to anger._

_Lea was reckless, "act before thinking" type of girl and the shortest of all her friends._

_Onia was always calm and quiet, looking after her friends like her own family._

_Pohaita was the track star, always cracking off the jokes and having fun._

_Kopaika was the silent, cold one of them all, always preferring to keep to herself._

_Five girls and one boy never thought they'd be going on the adventure of a lifetime when they started school at Spirit Star High. When each of them started having strange dreams or experiences about this dark figure, they began to think something wasn't right in their town. After talking about it, a strange portal of red, blue, green, black, brown, white and yellow appeared. Cornered between the dark stranger and the portal, their only choice was the portal. Their destiny began as soon as they hit the island called Mata Nui._

_Twelve Toa heroes; six biomechanical Toa and six teenage doubles must find the will to work together against the destruction caused by the evil Makuta to save their island home of Mata Nui. The Toa must find Kanohi masks of power hidden throughout the island, gifting each teenager with a belt of power as soon as their double places the golden Kanohi atop their faces. Working together with these masks and belts, that power will help the Toa tame Makuta's infected Rahi beasts and restore peace to the island and it's Matoran._

A single Matoran villager winds his way across the island of Mata Nui, in search of stories to chronicle. His memory torn from him, the lone Matoran wanders into adventures with his fellow villagers and the new Toa heroes fallen from the sky.  
His name is Takua.  
Takua is originally from the village of Ta-Koro, perched in the center of a lake of fire. But his travels bring him across the entire island, from icy Ko-Koro to the windswept desert of Po-Koro and its skilled carvers. Along the way, Takua helped fix damage and solve problems brought on by rampaging Rahi beasts.  
Those beasts have been driven mad by wearing infected Kanohi masks. The masks were sent by dark Makuta, who lurked in his underground lair of Mangaia. Makuta spread his shadows across the island, and the villagers were unable to stop the enraged Rahi which shattered their homes.  
_The tide is turned though as the Toa arrived on the island and their teenage doubles shortly after. Each double is a master of one element, charged with defending the village corresponding with that element:_

_Tahu and Tawny, Toa's of Fire defending the village of Ta-Koro._

_Gali and Gail, Toa's of Water charged with the village of Ga-Koro._

_Lewa and Lea, Toa's of Air oversaw the village of Le-Koro._

_Onua and Onia Toa's of Earth guarded Onu-Koro._

_Pohatu and Pohaita watched over Po-Koro._

_And Kopaka and Kopaika protected Ko-Koro._

_The biomechanical Toa were equipped with tools channeling their elemental energies while the teenagers could channel without them. The bonds made between each teenager and their Toa were formidable and strong._  
_Once each Toa had met their double and finally come together once more on the slopes of Mt. Ihu, they were told by the Turaga of Tahu's village, Vakama that together they must seek their Kanohi masks and belts of power. They had to collect all of them to be able to finally challenge the Makuta. Onua, Onia, Gali, and Gail wished to stay together but each Toa went alone to search for their great powers. But the challenge appeared near-overwhelming and once again the Toa came together to work in teams to retrieve their Kanohi. Once each and every one was found, the six Kanohi of each Toa combined into single golden masks and belts of power. They also received Makoki Stones which allowed them to open the gate to Makuta's lair._  
_Makuta did not leave the gate undefended though. Rahi wearing his infected Kanohi gathered at the entrance, attempting to prevent the Toa from entering. Matoran led by Takua and Jaller took charge of the entrance while the Toa descended into the darkness. But Makuta still had more guardians, Manas. These powerful, monstrous Rahi proved unbeatable to the twelve Toa alone. To defeat them the Toa combined into two beings, Toa Kaita Akamai was the combination of Tahu, Tawny, Onua, Onia, Pohatu and Pohaita while Wairuha was created by Gali, Gail, Lewa, Lea, Kopaka and Kopaika. Akamai was strength while Wairuha was wisdom and together they defeated the Manas. The combination dissolved to become the twelve Toa once more._  
_The Toa stood together, ready for anything. But to their surprise and alarm, a small figure stepped into the light. It looked to be a Matoran, scarred and infected. The master of shadow taunted them and soon changed his appearance into a whirling maelstrom of elements. Dark tendrils slammed into the heroes, disbanding them from their circle. When they looked up next they were each facing a darker version of the biomechanical Toa. With three teenagers and three Toa out of the fight, six were left to stop these doppelgangers. Separated, they could not defeat them, but when they combined their elemental powers, they were triumphant. Makuta's presence was no longer felt. The Toa had won and it was time for the teenagers to go home as a portal appeared. The Toa would see them again…._

The battle did not go unseen. Brave Takua, ever in search of a story and at the urging of Gali, had followed the Toa into the darkness and witnessed their victory over Makuta. After the Toa were transported back to the surface, Takua entered another doorway and discovered a new threat. Massive walls with circular patterns glowed green, and as he approached, something burst from behind one of the circles. Takua stayed just long enough to see the thing's eyes glow before escaping to the surface.  
Makuta had his revenge. The Bohrok swarms were awakening…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Toa and Teenagers**

Tahu- Tawny  
Gali- Gail  
Lewa- Lea  
Onua- Onia  
Pohatu- Pohaita  
Kopaka- Kopaika

* * *

_Makuta was gone but the inhabitants of Mata Nui face a new threat. The Bohrok swarms driven by krana ravage the island paradise. With Kopaika's strange disappearance fresh in the Toa's mind, they struggle to stop the Bohrok legions.  
_It didn't take long for the villagers and Toa of Mata Nui to sense their next challenge. Ever at the center of things, Takua returned from Makuta's underground lair with a tale of strange new beings set free deep beneath the surface.  
Even before celebrations of Makuta's defeat were completed, the Toa began hearing reports of bug-like creatures swarming across Mata Nui, destroying the landscape and buildings, but not harming the Matoran themselves. One villager from Ta-Koro struggled to the Toa and could only utter one word, over and over.  
Bohrok. Bohrok. Bohrok.

_Bohrok were soon all over the island. Five teenagers had returned to fight alongside their doubles but Kopaika was missing and no one knew why. Turaga Vakama revealed to the Toa that there were six Bohrok breeds. The breeds were Gahlok, Nuvok, Pahrak, Tahnok, Lehvak, and Kohrak. Each Bohrok was powerful and made to function by a krana resting beneath its shell. There were eight breeds of krana, each with a special power. According to Vakama, the Toa had to collect all 96 types of krana as well as find the teenager who powered them and defeat her. That was what disturbed the Toa the most; Tawny and her friends had thought they were the only ones, that only Toa could have doubles. They were wrong…. The Krana were being controlled and powered by a teenager named Rana. The teenagers knew her from their school. She hung around with her brothers named Gadon and Caden. All three gave them the creeps, Rana seemed to be able to control people just by fixing her strange bright green eyes on them. That explained the fact she aced ever class and every test. None could figure out how her brothers fit into this. Fighting Rana would come later as soon as they discovered all the krana. The search began._  
_Lewa and Lea headed for Le-Koro. When they drew close, Lewa instructed Lea to stay behind….in case something went wrong. When Lewa reached his village he found in place of each Matoran's Kanohi mask was a krana. Even Turaga Matau had been infected. Rana stood not far away, threatening Lewa with the lives of those he'd sworn to protect. He'd had no choice but to submit to the krana._  
Other villages were luckier. Underground Onu-Koro fought off a swarm, but several Matoran were trapped underground. Nuparu, one of the engineers, discovered a Gahlok with its krana missing and discovered each Bohrok was simply a machine controlled completely by the krana. He managed to cobble together another machine out of the parts, and his new Boxor vehicle design spread to other villages. When used in large numbers, Matoran driving Boxors were able to hold their own against a Bohrok swarm.  
_The Toa collected the rest of the krana, meeting up along the way. They fought the Bohrok long enough to gather what they needed, flooding canyons or trapped them in rockslides. Soon Lewa and Lea were the only ones left unaccounted for. They came across Lea first, tied up and gagged with vines and hanging in a tree above Lewa's golden Kanohi. She told them how she'd seen Rana, controlling the Le- Matoran. She'd been fighting them without hurting them until Lewa appeared. Her explanation was cut off by the appearance of krana-Lewa. He knocked out Onua, leaving Onia to face her brother alone. Onia managed to get through to Lewa, convincing him he was stronger than the parasitic krana and offering up her life to show him. Lewa was able to break free of its control but his connection was never fully severed, he could "hear" the Bohrok._  
_Elsewhere on Mata Nui, Kopaka had discovered the entrance to the Bohroks nest, hearing Kopaika's scream coming from deep within its depths. Now they knew, the Bohrok had taken her….but for what reasons? The Toa united once more at the cave entrance, all their krana assembled. Using his link with the Bohrok Lewa assisted his fellow Toa. They discovered six passageways lined with niches in the form of krana. Placing the krana in their correct niches began to end of the swarms and weakened Rana._  
_Journeying with their doubles down one of the six passageways the Toa came across Exo-Toa armor. At last the true commanders of the Bohrok were revealed, much to the alarm of the teenage Toa. The Bahrag twins, Cahdok and Gahdok accompanied by their human double twins, Rana's brothers Gadon and Caden. The Bahrag revealed that they'd taken Kopaika to weaken the Toa in hopes their concerns would rest more with finding their lost companion. They had weakened Kopaika as well, her Kanohi belt had not been with her at the time but Pohaita had thought of her friend and brought it along. With her unconscious the Toa began the fiercest fight. The Bahrag and teenage boys shrugged off the Toa's attack; Tahu came to the conclusion the Exo- Toa armor prevented their elemental power from being awakened. The Toa combined their powers since they'd shed the suits and trapped the Bahrag in a cage of protodermis while defeating Gadon and Caden who'd now been joined by Rana. With Kopaika awake, she was ready to pay back those who'd kept her prisoner._  
Outside, the Bohrok stopped in mid-action.

_Little do the Toa know a storm is brewing in the teenager's home world, an unseen threat that stood right before them._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Toa and Teenagers**

Tahu- Tawny  
Gali- Gail  
Lewa- Lea  
Onua- Onia  
Pohatu- Pohaita  
Kopaka- Kopaika

* * *

The Bohrok have been beaten. Or have they? Strangely transformed Toa with new weapons and armor will need all the power they can muster to defeat the Bohrok-Kal. A chase for stone symbols that hold the Toa Nuva's elemental powers leads full circle to the Bahrag!

_After the battle with the Bahrag, the twelve Toa had fallen down tunnels beneath the lair. They landed in energized protodermis that swallowed the Toa and mutated them. They are made more powerful than before, with new masks and tools, the teenagers changed beyond their imagination; their clothes and eyes and they now had tools of their own. They were now the Toa Nuva._  
_With the Bahrag imprisoned, Rana, Caden and Gadon defeated, the Bohrok are now mindless machines, assisting Matoran in the cleanup of the disaster they caused. Matoran began putting their home and lives back together with the assistance of the Bohrok Va. The teenage Toa stick around longer to help in repairing their villages. Peace seemed to return to the island…. But a new threat was coming._  
Six Bohrok-Kal, have emerged from their sleep to find and free Cahdok and Gahdok. They are far more intelligent than their cousins, and much more powerful. Their only problem: they have no idea where to find the Bahrag prison.  
The super-Bohrok begins stealing mysterious tablets from the shrine of each village. These tablets embody the elemental powers of the Toa Nuva, who as of yet have not mastered their new abilities. Nor does the Toa Nuva know that their elemental powers are in danger. They find out the hard way when the Kal steal each symbol, which causes the Nuva to lose the ability to use their elemental powers. The Toa Nuva must rely solely on their wits and mask powers to track down and recover each tablet with their symbol on it.  
The Toa Nuva meet at Kini-Nui, where they are accosted by the Bohrok-Kal. Unlike regular Bohrok, these can talk, and talk they do. The Kal demand the Toa tell them where the Bahrag twins are held. Although the Nuva claim ignorance, the Kal fail to believe them and stun them into unconsciousness. Like the Bohrok swarms before, they do not harm the Toa or Matoran. They simply do what they must to meet their goal of freeing the Bahrag.  
_The race is on between the twelve Toa Nuva and the Bohrok-Kal. The Toa Nuva must find their Kanohi Nuva to match the power of the Bohrok- Kal and find a way to vanquish them before they find the Bahrag. Finally the six masks and belts of power are gained and they return to the one place they'd hoped never to see again. The underground prison of Cahdok and Gahdok where surely Gadon, Caden and Rana are waiting once more….._  
Inside, the Toa Nuva are astonished to find a fight already going on… between the Exo-Toa and the Bohrok-Kal! But the Exo-Toa machines are losing, and are pounded to bits by the power of the Kal.  
A small cube floats in the chamber before the protodermis prison. While the Bahrag scream encouragement, the Bohrok-Kal pick up the tablets containing the Toa's elemental powers and step over the remains of the Exo-Toa. They are mere moments away from placing the tables onto the six sides of the cube, which is the key to the lock that holds the Bahrag. The Toa are too far away and without their powers, helpless to stop the Kal.

_Gadon and Caden are powerless as long as their doubles remain imprisoned and are little threat to the teenage Toa, but Rana tries to take over Lewa's mind once more. Her power to control stronger thanks to the Bohrok-Kal's Krana-Kal's power. Lea, finally fed up with Rana trying to control her double and turn him on his friends, takes Rana out of the fight with the power of Kanohi Nuva belts. Now all that was left was the Bohrok- Kal…._  
_Tahu and Tawny finally find the desperate situation their Turaga spoke of and called upon the Kanohi Vahi, the great mask of time that gifted Tawny with a belt of power. With no practice in controlling the great mask, they struggle to hold time together. These few minutes allow Gali and Gail to come up with a plan and describe it to their fellow Toa. Tahu and Tawny are forced to send the Vahi away, but it had bought them enough time to find a way to defeat the Bohrok- Kal.  
_As the Bohrok-Kal come out of slowed-down time, the Toa Nuva links their minds to each of their tablets and triggers the raw elemental energy in them. The Bohrok-Kal, thinking to use the energy to rule beside the Bahrag, eagerly sucks the energy from the tablets but can't control the massive forces. Their powers manifest themselves wildly, and each Kal is overcome by their own greed. They are crushed, electrocuted, utterly destroyed.  
Safe in their prison, Cahdok and Gahdok scream in frustration, but the Toa retrieve their elemental Nuva tablets and leave the Bahrag to their own company.  
Clean up begins once more in the villages of Mata Nui, even to the extent of creating a brand new kolhii field in Ta-Koro. But worse foes await the Toa Nuva and their Matoran charges…


	5. Chapter 3 And A Half Chapter 1

**Chapter 3 and a half CHAPTER 1**

**Toa and Teenagers**

Tahu- Tawny  
Gali- Gail  
Lewa- Lea  
Onua- Onia  
Pohatu- Pohaita  
Kopaka- Kopaika

* * *

Lea was enjoying the one time of the year she always looked forward to, Summer Vacation. Time to hang out with her friends and sneak off to the world of BIONICLE for a few days on some excuse or another of being with her friends 'camping'. She couldn't wait to be swinging through the trees of Le-Koro with Lewa or using her new wind gliders to fly through the sky or dancing with the Le-Matoran while they celebrated something or other.  
Life was good and Lea was determined to stay in a good mood as she opened the gate to Tawny's backyard and headed for the side door.  
"Good afternoon toa-heroes!" she crowed as she swept inside, knowing Tawny's parents and sister were out.  
No answer greeted her as she slipped off her hiking boots. Unease swept over Lea. All the lights were off downstairs and she heard the TV in the living room on upstairs.  
Slowly and lightly she stepped up the stairs, glad she'd worn her Great Kanohi belt. She called up a small whirlwind in her hand as she moved towards the doorframe.  
Lea peeked into the living room to find all her friends, staring at the TV with concerned, if not suspicious and irritated looks.  
"Why are we so glum-dark?" Lea asked, the whirlwind dissipating.  
Onia looked up as Tawny muted the TV.  
"Worry-problems?" Lea asked, generally confused.  
"It's another news report of a black-out in one area of town and more teenagers missing," Tawny huffed," more eyewitnesses claiming to see black claw-footed metal monsters."  
Lea sighed her good mood extinguishing." more trouble-danger the better." she muttered sarcastically as she went and plopped down beside Gail." the life of a toa-hero is never done is it?"  
"Nope, sorry," Gail chuckled lightly but it was just a slight one.  
""So what do we make of this?" Pohaita asked, fiddling nervously with her long, loose, strawberry blond hair." could it be THAT world coming through again?"  
Kopaika exhaled," when the Bahrag queens took me, I heard them talking about how they could only come to our world briefly...it didn't agree with them..."  
"Confusing," Onia replied, flicking her braided black hair over her shoulder." do we call Tahu and the others."  
"Not yet," Tawny said, taking on the tone she used when she stepped into the leader role of their group." best thing to do now is investigate the new area, see what we come up with. If there is enemies, we fight. We investigate tonight. The area that was hit this time isn't far, within walking distance."  
"And you expect us to walk around town, carrying our Toa tools with us?" Kopaika asked." cops see us, we're toast."  
Tawny's eyes narrowed, "well, Icy, who said we were going by the main roads?"  
Kopaika's hand curled into a fist and she was about to get up but Pohaita stopped her.  
"We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves right now." Gail said firmly.  
Onia nodded," we have to work together to find out what is happening before it gets worse."  
Lea nodded," we do this quick-fast, then go to Mata Nui to see our friends."  
Pohaita nodded and looked at Kopaika. She squeezed her best friends arm.  
"Fine." Kopaika huffed," tonight then."


	6. Chapter 3 And A Half Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 and a half CHAPTER 2**

**Toa and Teenagers**

Tahu- Tawny  
Gali- Gail  
Lewa- Lea  
Onua- Onia  
Pohatu- Pohaita  
Kopaka- Kopaika

* * *

That night each of them dressed in dark clothes, wearing their Kanohi belts and carrying their weapons in special harnesses Turaga Onewa had made them all.  
The six teenage Toa met up at Spirit Star high in the dark breezeway. They'd gotten out of the house on excuses they were at Tawny's for the night while Tawny told her parents they'd be sleeping in the tent in the backyard.

Gail pulled on the black toque Pohaita handed him down over his blond hair.

"Kind of makes you feel like a secret agent," Pohaita remarked with a smile, her strawberry blond hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a black hat with her ponytail out the back.

"I don't like the idea of a Toa-hero sneak- hiding," Lea folded her arms over her chest," but it's fun."

Tawny smiled slightly from beneath the hood of her black hoodie." Let's split up. Lea, you know the alternate route, we'll meet up under Fuqua Bridge."

"Split up?" Gail asked," Tawny, we need to stick together."

"But we'll be less inconspicuous in groups of three," Tawny replied.

The decision made, they split up. Tawny, Onia and Gail went one way while Lea led Pohaita and Kopaika another direction. Lea went through a series of alleyways and yards even, thankful Pohaita had shared the power of her Kanohi Belt of Speed with them so they moved at a rate they wouldn't be caught or seen long enough for someone to recognize them.

"This is crazy," Kopaika muttered as she ran alongside Pohaita.

"But it's fast," Pohaita scaled a fence after Lea, swinging over an landing in a crouch.

Kopaika joined her and they raced across a prairie field that led to a series of stairways leading to Downtown where they would rendezvous at the bridge with the others.

Lea giggled, stopping at the edge of the stairs." I am going to high-fly down." She pulled out her two air katana's.

"What's faster?" Pohaita raised an eyebrow," your wings or my feet?"

"It's on," Lea smiled, moving away from the stairs. She took a running start at the hillside, leaped and did a somersault in the air, fitting her katana's into place.

Pohaita took off running as Lea soared away.

Kopaika huffed," am I the only mature one?" but she took out her twin ice blades and fastened them to her feet.

Then she created a small ramp of ice down the first set of stairs and hopped onto it, skating down the stairs as she created more ice in her wake. She took a small amount of satisfaction as she slid past Pohaita across the pedestrian bridge, Pohaita nearly slipping on her ice. She looked momentarily surprised, then smirked and sped up. Kopaika smiled slightly and leaped up onto the stair rail, grinding down the dizzying tower, Pohaita running alongside her. They hit the next bridge at the same time, Kopaika created more ice. Looking up they spotted Lea just above them, gliding down. She looked forwards, seeing Pohaita just ahead of her. She'd catch up on the next set of stairs.

When she got to the stairs, she leaped back onto the rail, sparks trailing in her wake a she slid down on her blades.

_They needed a sharpening_, she thought.

Finally, they all hit the bottom…. At the same time.

Lea landed with a smile," Tahu would have been ever- proud." She told Kopaika.

"Kopaka as well," Pohaita added," that ice will melt, right?"

"Yeah," Kopaika nodded," probably gone by now." She tucked her blades away as Lea did the same with her katana's.

"Let's go then," Pohaita laughed softly and they started off again.

The three reached the bridge and Lea led them down to an open area below enclosed on either side by wild growing trees and bushes. Tawny, Gail and Onia were waiting for them.

"About time airhead," Tawny teased.

Lea smiled," we were having a little joy- fun on our way hothead."

Tawny smiled, then her face turned serious," if we travel through here, we'll get to the area of the disappearances quicker. Less turns and houses."

Pohaita studied the trees and bushes enclosing them, then crouched and put a hand to the ground, feeling for the solid stonework." The hiking path is just up over there." She pointed," we got to go through the bush a little bit but it won't take us long."

Tawny nodded," let's get moving then."

The six friends started walking, weaving their way through the foliage. Lea found herself distracted as she climbed atop fallen logs. In a way this place reminded her of Le-Koro, just less swampy. She walked atop a log alongside her friends, grabbing an overhanging branch to swing herself to next log. Her feet hit the tree but her hiking boot slipped and she found herself toppling over.

Onia, thankfully caught her friend and steadied her," careful." She said gently.

Lea nodded and resumed walking beside her friends. They were all in a grim mood, the disappearances and blackouts were very unsettling. Something didn't feel right about it all.

When they reached the path, Kopaika was glad to be out in the open, the enclosed bush made her uneasy. Too many places for an enemy to hide. Walking along the path she felt some of her unease fade, at least until they got closer to the housing area where the black outs occurred. Coming off the path they saw there was a water park nearby, it'd be good for Gail and herself. His control over water and hers over ice, she could freeze the water and any enemies.

"Quick- stop," Lea said quickly, stopping." Over there, I heard something" she looked towards the water park.

Onia was thankful for her keen night vision as she looked over, green eyes narrowing a she saw a darting figure." We're not alone." She whispered." And whoever it is, isn't human."

Tawny signaled for them to take out their Toa tools and spread out, moving towards the park. There were each close to the center when Onia saw a fleeting shape when suddenly the park sprang to life, water spouting and misting from different equipment.

Lea squealed in surprise, covering her head with her katana's as water sprayed down on her. Tawny hissed and cursed as water sprayed up from the side. Kopaika and Pohaita just stepped back from the mister. Onia was on a bridge going though the park where no spouts or misters were set up. Gail used his control over water to keep himself dry twirling his aqua axes in his hands.

"Not cool!" Lea squeaked and pushed back her soaked brown hair as she looked up, only to see a dark shape looming towards her. She gasped and brought her katana's up and at the ready.

Tawny looked towards Lea and saw she was defending against a dark attacker. She couldn't get a clear view of them through the water. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, a strong metal arm wrapping around her throat.

…. metal?

Tawny fought to see her assailant, conjuring a burst of flame from her lava blades.

Her attacker staggered back with a growl and Tawny spun around to face them. What she saw made her heart skip a beat." Shadow Toa!" she shouted.

Onia just managed to leap clear of her assailant's long claws that came slashing down towards her. She knew instantly she was facing the dark version of the old Onua, not Onua Nuva. She looked around quickly, her damp hair clinging to her. She could barely see her friends, but saw them fighting similar attackers.

Pohaita went skidding under the bridge against the flow of the small stream. She pushed herself up, spitting out water. "I hate these guys, and I lost my hat."

"Take him" Onia jumped down beside her "I'll take the dark version of Pohatu."

Pohaita nodded and fixed her eyes on the dark Onua. They'd defeated them before with this strategy, they couldn't fight their doubles darker versions because their powers were equal.

Onia faced the dark side of Pohatu as he came towards her. Pohaita had climbed onto the bridge and was engaged with Onua, fighting fiercely and landing deadly kicks., her climbing claws flashing and clanging against the shadow Toa's claws.

Onia slammed her fists on the ground, glad the park was concrete.

A wave of earth and water swept towards the Shadow Toa. Onia waited for him to leap over it so she could hurl a good sized boulder, but instead he let it hit him and create a turmoil of rock, dirt and water. She stared at the rubble, waiting for it to start shifting and the dark Toa to appear again.

"Onia" Pohaita cried as two hands burst out of the ground beneath her and seized her ankles, catching her off balance and making her topple over. The hands were black though, not a dark brown….

She looked up with a gasp as she heard Pohaita let out a small cry, seeing the dark Pohatu now had a grip on her.

She quickly looked around and saw her friends were in similar trouble Lea was on her stomach, on the ground, the dark Lewa stepping on her back to keep her in place. Gail was on his knees, the dark Gali had his arms twisted behind his back, his own aqua ax held to his throat. Kopaika was being held by her long hair by the shadow Kopaka and the dark Tahu was actually sitting on Tawny, holding her by the hood of her black hoodie.

They were trapped.

Onia yelped though as the dark Onua rose from the ground, holding her by her ankles…upside down.

Gail glanced around, how could they all be caught so quickly? They hadn't stood a chance. If the water hadn't inhibited his friends, the minimal room to maneuver had. They were all soaked and in their dark doubles clutches.

He heard a curse from Tawny, and a solid **THACK** of a metal hand striking human flesh.

"Leave her alone!" Gail yelled at the Shadow Toa.

Dark Tahu chuckled.

They all looked up as they heard someone approaching.

"You call yourselves Toa!" sneered a familiar female voice," Ha! Don't make me laugh. Your weak unless you have your Toa double to fight alongside you."

"Makeeta!" Pohaita snarled, eyes narrowed.

All six teenagers looked over the best they could to see the teenage human double of their sworn enemy. Makeeta, the Master of Shadows other half. Her black, red and green hair was cut in a inverted choppy bob. She wore a ripped, black, long sleeve shirt and green and red paint splatter skinnies with black knee-high boots.

Tawny cursed ripely.

"It's pathetic and entertaining to see how fast you were brought to heel." Makeeta laughed.

Lea gave a short struggle, but whimpered quietly as the dark Lewa dug his foot into her back, stilling her." Makeeta, you are one crazy-mad bitch." She ground out.

Makeeta laughed softly," Would you say the same for my friend Lea?"

Lea tried to lift her head to see as a second pair of footsteps approached. But the voice made her go stock still.

"Once again I see you on the ground Little Wind." Rana's voice sneered," and once again it's by your own double."

"He's not Lewa!" Lea barked back.

"Darker version," Rana said drolly.

Lea struggled, but was stuck. She panted, her hands curling into fists, how she'd love to use them on Rana's face, along with her katana's.

She listened as she heard Rana approach her, and when her hand curled in Lea's hair and jerked up, she yelped in pain.

"Well, where's YOUR Lewa now?" Rana smiled cruelly.

Lea glared at her, red eyes narrowed. She felt the dark Lewa step off her back but with Rana holding her hair she couldn't move.

Rana laughed softly," Makeeta is right, you are pathetic weaklings without your doubles."

"That's it!" Lea yelled and pushed up, using Rana's force against her and bowling her over.

Rana released her hair with a squeal as Lea jumped on her and started punching.

"Lea stop!" Tawny shouted but couldn't get through to her friend and knowing she wouldn't hear her. Lea was too angry, her temper as bad as Tawny's own.

Lea kept throwing punches at Rana until Rana's own fist connected with her mid-section, causing Lea to lose all her breath. Rana rolled her over, straddling Lea and pinning her wrists to the ground. Lea struggled and squirmed beneath her, swearing the entire time.

Rana smirked and leaned down," you have no idea how fun it was toying with the little Toa's mind."

"Leave her alone Rana!" Tawny snarled.

Rana straightened up," oh, don't think I've forgotten about you Tawny, or Tahu." She giggled," the fool should have let the krana take over him for a little longer, he could have learned the joys of following my brother's and my rules."

Tawny looked away as all her friend's eyes turned to her. She'd never told anyone that Tahu had momentarily been taken over by a Krana….all because he'd done it to save her. The krana had lunged for Tawny, but Tahu had quickly pushed her away and been captured momentarily in her place. It'd taken everything she'd had to save him from falling under its control, words she'd thought she would never say and would never repeat.

"Where are your brothers?" Onia asked, her voice deadly calm," skulking in the shadows just like the rest of you were?"

"Very good Onia," Rana purred, flicking back her dark, muddy brown bangs with green highlights in them.

Caden and Gadon stepped out and Pohaita saw immediate fear flash through Kopaika's eyes. She struggled against the dark Kopaka but he just pulled her hair harder, making her bite her lip in pain.

Caden smirked," long time no see Toa."

"Thought your memories had been erased," Gail said," as soon as we defeated the Bohrok queens."

"Makeeta was nice enough to restore them to use in order for us to exact our revenge on you six." Gadon hissed.

"Starting with Kopaika," Caden laughed evilly.

"The hell you will!" Pohaita growled," over my dead body."

"Doesn't look like you can do too much Toa of Stone," Gadon replied, strolling up to Pohaita and seizing her chin.

Pohaita spat in his face.

Gadon recoiled with a curse and Pohaita smirked in satisfaction.

"Take her out," Makeeta ordered the dark Pohatu.

"No!" All five teenage Toa yelled as the dark Pohatu released Pohaita momentarily, only to land a devastating roundhouse kick to her head.

Pohaita fell off the small bridge, landing on her side in the small stream.

"Pohaita!" Kopaika cried, fighting to get away from the dark Kopaka to rush to her friend.

Onia put her hands on the ground, closing her eyes and concentrating on the ground beneath her friend. She released a soft exhale, her friend was alive, just out cold. Pohaita must have used her belt of Strength and Shielding to protect herself at the last moment.

Makeeta threw her head back and laughed," I'll let them finish you all off now." She turned on her heel and started striding away, snapping her fingers as she headed off.

For each struggling teenager, the world went black….


End file.
